Momentary Bliss
by Ruemaja
Summary: JoshuaxNeku Prequel to Sleep Until Dawn. At the coffee table, the white feather turned black and vanished, signaling the end of this momentary bliss.


This is is a sort-of Prequel to "Sleep Until Dawn". Hopefully, it's okay. This is a JoshuaxNeku shounen-ai fic with some spoilers... I guess... They don't belong to me. But Joshua's still cute. Thank you very much for reading.

* * *

**"Momentary Bliss"**

It was his little hope, he supposed. Not that he'd tell anyone else about it. This was something he fancied he wanted to keep for himself. His own little secret. It wasn't that the UG wasn't his secret but his friends knew about it after all and the weeks he spent there. This was different.

This was… a nice, different sort of secret.

He smiled as he twirled that white feather between his fingers. It seemed to be almost made of silver but whiter, and softer than cotton down, smoother than silk. It looked delicate but he knew it was stronger than anything he would ever see in his lifetime.

An angel's feather. A _genuine_ angel's feather. He couldn't believe it himself but here it was and he held it and remembered the one who owned it who was incidentally sleeping on his couch at the moment with his thin lips partially opened, one arm under his head and the other loosely holding onto the book he had been reading before he fell asleep.

He smiled. Joshua always did look cute, asleep. He's not saying that he isn't when awake, but Joshua can be such a holy terror sometimes with his biting wit and arrogant smirks. Oh, he's charming, no doubt about it but still…

He sighed and walked over to his sleeping companion. It wasn't everyday he found himself with the sleeping Composer on his couch. It was just amusing to think that the only place the almost all powerful Composer of Shibuya would be sleeping was in his house, on his couch.

But Joshua really did look worn out. He placed the feather down on their coffee table and gingerly, reached out to brush a stray lock of pale hair from his companion's face. He would've succeeded had it not been for the fact that his hand was caught by a pale hand. A pair of blue eyes opened to look at him, thin lips formed a smirk.

"See something you like?"

Trust Joshua to make some stupid comment like that. Neku rolled his eyes but his hand remained caught in Joshua's. No escape for him, he supposed. Not that he wanted to anyway.

"Don't you have something else to do than nap here?" He asked.

Joshua chuckled. "Not really. Everything's in order and right now this Shibuya's in the optimal condition…" he murmured. "I have enough free time to lark about and sleep…"

Neku chuckled. "Well, you do look like crap." He remarked.

"Oh, I do, don't I?" Joshua teased. "Well, being Composer is hard work, after all."

"Oh, really? Is that why you're leaving me with all the work in the Café?" Neku asked, cheerfully.

Joshua laughed in pleasing tones that Neku liked to hear. Joshua actually looked his age when he laughed. Joshua was older, he knew, but his appearance was about his age so, it was a pleasant change. Besides, it was much, much better than his sarcastic tones.

"Cut me some slack, will you? I don't often spend the day with you and besides… I like seeing you looking so… domesticated."

Neku frowned. "Oh, really? I doubt, you'll be saying that when I leave you here to manage for the day!" He declared. He knew how Joshua hated being alone in the Café.

Joshua finally sat up. "Come now, Neku. Don't be so cruel…" He mock pleaded. "Heaven forbid it. You do remember the last time you left me in the shop. I just ended up closing it."

True. Only too true. Neku sighed, tiredly.

"Well, then I better leave you here to sleep if I want to keep the rice from burning." Neku muttered.

"Of course, dear." Joshua teased and kissed his nose.

Neku blushed, bright red and pushed Joshua's face away from his.

"Stop saying embarrassing things!" He muttered and he got up. "Breakfast will be ready in a while. Make yourself decent. I think I saw you drool in your sleep."

Joshua let his hand go with a smirk. "Can I help drooling if I'm dreaming of you in that Gothic Loli—!!"

"_Shut up, Bastard!!" _Neku shouted, scandalized as he flung himself at his companion and clapped his hands over his mouth. "We're _never_ going to mention that again, y'hear?!" His face grew redder by the instant.

Joshua only responded by licking his palms. Neku jumped away like a surprised cat and wiped his palms on his apron. Joshua just laughed at him.

"Why, Neku." He said. "You seem almost as jumpy as the first time we—"

"_Aah!!_ Stop saying embarrassing things!!"

Joshua laughed and Neku just _knew _he'd been had. He turned away and muttered a curse and said something that only made Joshua laugh harder.

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"Yes, yes… I hear you…"

"Why do I even put up with you?" Neku asked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Joshua just smiled. Of course he knew the answer. They both knew even if the words were never said out loud. Although Joshua admitted that he wanted to say those words to him. But he wasn't the type to say them. At least out loud. But time wasn't a luxury he had.

He picked up the book he dropped and laid it on the coffee table beside the white feather. He heard Neku curse something and Joshua just knew he burnt the rice but just a bit.

He stood up to rejoin Neku in the kitchen but his phone rang. He scowled at it. He detested that phone now. He knew who that was even without looking at caller ID. It was impossible not to know after all he expected that call. He just wished it didn't come _now._ Not when he was content and just blissfully happy.

Not when Neku was there with him.

But what choice did he have? This was borrowed time after all. In the end, everyone must pay their dues and, by goodness, his time has come.

It was almost foolish to pray for more time. But what else was there? He'd long been prepared for this call to come. He'd seen it coming after all. But still…

Neku's soft humming caught his attention. He would miss this. He would miss being here, being scolded, and annoyed, to tease and to be teased back by his companion. He would miss the sound of Neku's curses and his laughter.

But still…

He picked up the phone and answered.

"It's me."

"_He's here." _

Those words sent chills running down his spine. _Damn, _his time has come.

"How long do you think I have?" He asked, calmly.

"_You should know…"_

True. He already knew how long he had left before…

"_Not to pry, J. But have you told him yet?"_

The question caught him off-guard.

"No."

"_Tell him then."_

Joshua took a deep breath at the words. He should tell him. And he will. But for now…

"Hanekoma?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Thank you…"

He hung up before the other could reply. Suddenly he felt drained of everything he had. Time was not going to stop for him even if he wanted it to. It was too much to ask. He carefully placed his phone back down onto the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen where Neku stood with a small frown on his face as he tasted whatever it was he cooked.

Neku just looked so happy with that small smile on his face. People might think Joshua foolish for being happy for just the simple things but he didn't care. He just stared and stared as if that was the only thing he could do. He wanted to burn the image of Neku's smile in his mind. Just him, being happy and here and just living, even though soon he would have to leave him.

"It'll be ready in a bit." Neku remarked, though he didn't turn to him. "Go sit down."

Joshua didn't move at first. But if he didn't grab the opportunity now, when will he? There wasn't much time.

Joshua strode in and wrapped his arms around Neku who dropped the chopsticks, startled. Joshua breathed in the scent of Neku's skin, his hair that smelled of strawberries and vanilla and just took it all in as if this was the last day.

"Y-Joshua?" Neku called, smiling. "What gives?"

Joshua buried his face in Neku's hair, arms tightening around the other protectively. If he could, never let go. But that can't be done. They only had this. If only…

If only…

"Nothing…" Joshua whispered, quietly. "I just want to hold you…"

Neku laughed. Sweet laughter rang in his ears. Neku embraced him back with a small smile and blush.

"…Stop saying such embarrassing things…" He murmured, cheerfully.

Joshua just smiled sadly, face hidden from view. At the coffee table, the white feather turned black and vanished, signaling the end of this momentary bliss.

**END**

* * *

I hope it wasn't too ooc... I just can't get the idea of Neku in an apron cooking breakfast out of my head... and I just _knew _I had to write a scene like that... Maa... Oh well... There goes my brain...

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
